Daydream
by R'Rin4869
Summary: I wonder if you hurt like me / Cinta didefinisikan sebagai pengorbanan terbesar yang bisa diberikan manusia pada manusia lainnya / Short-Fanfiction! YeWook! / Review juseyo /


**~ Daydream ~**

**.**

**YeWook Short-FanFiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : The cast(s) are belong to theirselves, but the story is belong to me!**

**Warning : BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wonder if you hurt like me...**

**.**

_"... dan sementara ini, konfirmasi terkait berita pernikahan Super Junior Sungmin dan kekasihnya Kim Sa-Eun telah kami dapatkan. S.M Entertainment sendiri tidak berbasa-basi mengenai hubungan artisnya kini. Mempermudah khalayak untuk tidak berspekulasi terlalu lama. Apalagi telah sama-sama kita tahu... "_

Bip!

Serta merta suara pembawa acara itu hilang. Jauh lebih cepat dibanding gemanya yang masih berputaran di kepala seorang pria yang tepat berada di depan televisi.

"Jangan menonton acara macam itu,"

Ada orang lain di sana, berkata dengan nada mengeluh yang kentara.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." gumam Ryeowook, si orang pertama. Dia masih juga termenung di depan televisi. Jangan tanya apa maunya, sejujurnya dia sendiri bingung akan hal itu.

Berita tentang rekan satu grupnya sudah menyebar sejak kemarin. Sebagai orang yang punya posisi menjadi orang dalam, informasi yang dia punya justru lebih dari yang diketahui orang lain. Tak usah menantangnya untuk membuka rahasia lain, Ryeowook sudah prihatin akan cercaan yang menimpa Sungmin, jadi dia tak ada maksud untuk menambah bebannya.

Kekasihnya, Jongwoon, ada di sana. Mengenakan pakaian santai, duduk di atas sofa.

"Ryeowook-ah, kemarilah. Jangan berdiam diri begitu. Kau membuat _hyung_ takut."

Keterdiaman Ryeowook terusik juga. Setelah beberapa saat terpekur dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia mulai sadar ketika dia bangun dari lantai yang dingin, dan disambut pelukan hangat Jongwoon. Rasanya seperti memulihkan kesadarannya. Jari-jemari mereka yang bertaut memberi kehangatan tanpa akhir. Ryeowook menikmati ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Jongwoon bertanya, suaranya lunak. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Ryeowook. Memuji wajah sempurna itu di dalam hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jongwoon menyenti hidungnya sedikit, tersenyum lebar pada sang kekasih. "Kau tahu, pengalaman mengajarkan kalau kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong di depanku."

"Aku tidak berbohong, kok," pria manis itu terusik juga. Mengakui, atau tidak, itulah pertanyaannya. _Akui sajalah,_ dia berpikir lelah. "Yang terpikir olehku, saat Sungmin _hyung_ menikah... " dia mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "mestinya para _fans_ senang kan? Harusnya mereka bahagia. Yah, astaga, pernikahan! Itu bukan vonis kematian atau apa, tapi respon mereka itu..."

"Ah," Jongwoon mengenyakkan diri ke sandaran sofa yang empuk. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksudkan, Sayang,"

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk.

Ini sudah jadi penganggu isi kepalanya sejak beberapa hari ini. Apa salahnya dengan punya kekasih? Satu sisi, itu menyakiti _fans_. Benar. Dia sebagai publik figur mestinya sadar akan posisi, jika dicintai banyak orang, beresiko juga menyakiti banyak orang. Tapi apakah mereka tidak mencoba untuk realistis sedikit?

Jika mereka merasa tersakiti, apalagi Sungmin. Mereka disakiti oleh satu sosok, tapi pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu disakiti oleh ratusan, bahkan ribuan. Semuanya yang dia cintai juga. Apa bedanya? Balas dendam itu tidak bagus, bukan? Itu sejauh yang Ryeowook tahu meskipun dia tidak selalu hadir pada kebaktian di hari Minggu.

Beban pekerjaan setelah berbulan-bulan mempersiapkan album dan berminggu-minggu promosi memang terbayar sepadan dengan apa yang mereka terima. Dukungan _fans_, pendapatan yang memadai, kepuasan saat meraih _award_. Apalagi jika mereka punya orang yang tepat untuk melepas beban-beban itu. Rasanya menyenangkan. Teramat menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook mengeratkan tangan Jongwoon di sekeliling pinggangnya.

Jika boleh bersikap egois, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan memilih Jongwoon dibanding semua ini. Karirnya. Penggemarnya. Nama baiknya. Cinta didefinisikan sebagai pengorbanan terbesar yang bisa diberikan manusia pada manusia lainnya. Lalu, kenapa tidak? Hidupnya sudah sempurna karena satu orang. Hidupnya adalah Jongwoon.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, sebuah pertanyaan hadir di benaknya. Aneh, tapi mulutnya terlanjur bergerak sendiri, menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kita menikah, _Hyung_?"

Semenit. Dua menit.

Ada gelombang dingin yang menerpa ketika suasana hening tetap berlanjut. Ryeowook tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang salah pada kata-katanya, tapi jelas dia tahu kalau itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukannya.

"_Hyung_? Jongwoon _hyung_?"

Jongwoon seolah tersadar dengan panggilan itu. Pria itu tertawa gugup.

"Kau tahu, itu nyaris mustahil, Ryeowook-ie." ujarnya setengah berbisik. Dengan gerakan buru-buru, Jongwoon melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah sore, aku harus pergi. Ada janji makan malam dengan _Eomma_."

Ryeowook tak merespon sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika Jongwoon mengecup pipinya tanda pamit.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, oke? Jalani yang ada sajalah. Kita tidak perlu bertaruh sebanyak itu. Aku pulang, _bye_,"

Dan lambaian terakhir Jongwoon pun tak sanggup dibalas olehnya.

.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Pria itu masih menatap dengan pandangan menerawang. Jauh... pikirannya terlalu jauh darinya.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali. Berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang memandangnya kesal sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ada apa, sih? Jangan bilang kau kerasukan sore-sore begini."

Ryeowook mengerjap. "Tidak," katanya. "tidak begitu kok." suaranya entah kenapa terasa tak bernyawa.

Sungmin, yang punya perasaan cukup peka dibanding dugaan orang, langsung menyadari perbedaannya. Ryeowook terlihat aneh saat itu. Dengan wajah lembut, pria itu memegang pundak Ryeowook. Mengguncangnya pelan.

"Ryeowook-ah? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook mengunci bibirnya, rapat-rapat.

"Hei, bicaralah. Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir." Sungmin menjaga nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar panik.

"Sungmin _hyung_, apa rasanya memutuskan untuk menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin terkejut. Bukan saja karena tidak ada kaitannya dengan apa yang dia ingin dengar dari sang _dongsaeng_ di grupnya, tapi juga karena sejak pemberitaan besar tentang pernikahannya, semua _member_ bersikap memaklumi dan cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mempertanyakan macam-macam.

Tapi... ada keingintahuan yang murni terpancar dari mata polos Ryeowook. Bak anak kecil yang menanti ibunya menjawab tentang teka-teki Sinterklas, dia menanti penuh harap pada jawaban Sungmin.

"Rasanya?" Sungmin mencoba mengoperasikan otaknya agar bisa menjawab dengan baik. "Menyenangkan. Apa lagi?" dia tertawa, sepenuhnya jujur. "Itu mungkin saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, Ryeowook-ah. Dia mengatakan 'Ya' untuk lamaranku. Kami mencari tanggal bersama, berdiskusi tentang rumah tangga, dan gaun pengantin, dan hidangan pesta."

Dalam, dan semakin dalam, sayatan itu tertoreh.

_Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, oke? Jalani yang ada sajalah. Kita tidak perlu bertaruh sebanyak itu._

Ryeowook tersenyum, dalam gerakannya yang lambat tertera kepedihannya di sana. Dengan suara bergetar, dia bertanya, "Tahukah kau akan banyak orang yang membencimu setelah kau mengumumkannya? Memintamu keluar dari grup dan lainnya?"

Sungmin ragu untuk mengiyakan. "Awalnya kupikir mereka akan senang. Tapi yah, tidak semua keinginanmu terpenuhi, kan? Yang menjadi bagian terpenting adalah, saat kau harus menentukan apa yang lebih berharga untuk diperjuangkan. Penggemar akan mencintaiku," dia menambahkan dengan penekanan, "sepanjang karirku. Tapi pasangan hidup, dia akan mencintaiku selamanya. Kau tahu bedanya bukan?"

Ketika Sungmin menoleh kembali pada Ryeowook, betapa kagetnya dia karena telah terbentuk aliran panjang airmata di pipi pria itu. Terlompat dari tempatnya, Sungmin meraih kotak tisu. Buru-buru menyeka mata Ryeowook.

Dia tidak terisak, atau mengaduh. Ryeowook menangis tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa..." suaranya yang tenor makin terdengar nyaring di sela tangisnya.

Kenapa ada orang yang memilih menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini tanpa ingin menjadikannya pasangan hidup? Kenapa kekasihnya tidak bisa memilih apa yang paling dicintainya? Kenapa dia ditempatkan dalam prioritas nomor dua orang yang dia kasihi selama ini? Kenapa Jongwoon tidak ingat penentangan Ryeowook pada Leeteuk ketika sang _leader_ memintanya untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka? Kenapa? _KENAPA_?!

Tapi kata-kata itu ditelan oleh Ryeowook. Tidak satupun bisa dikeluarkan olehnya. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanyalah degukan tangisnya yang makin lama makin histeris.

Dia membiarkan dirinya tergulung badai emosi. Entah campuran antara apa dengan apa, yang paling dia tahu, hasilnya adalah bagian dari dirinya terasa sakit. Melebihi rasa sakit fisik manapun yang pernah diterima Ryeowook, kali ini sakitnya begitu destruktif. Membuatnya tak yakin bisa pulih lagi. Atau justru memang tak ada cara untuk pulih?

Ryeowook menangis dan menangis. Menumpahkan segalanya. Menguras airmatanya, hingga titik-titik terakhir. Bahkan sampai dia tak ingat jika dia telah beranjak ke dunia mimpi. Lelah dan tak lagi punya energi, tubuhnya menyerah tanpa dikomando.

Dan dia membiarkan Sungmin menjadi orang paling bingung selama sisa hari itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebuah surat tanpa nama dikirimkan ke alamat apartemen Jongwoon. Surat itu berisi pesan singkat.

**Tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan lagi.**

Bertanda tangan di bawahnya-

Kim Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sebuah janji lama buat unnie tersayang. Sad ff~ Nggak sad banget kan ya? *muka lugu*

Well, where's the comeback ceremony for me? *slapped hard*

I SWEAR I MISS MY READERS SO FUCKING MUCH! ;;A;;

But maaf banget, nggak janji bakal aktif kayak dulu lagi ya :'/v maybe beberapa drabble dan short ff aja kkkk~

See youuu~ ^^

**.**

**29.10.14**

**.**

**Hug & Kiss**

**-R'Rin4869-**

**.**


End file.
